The Secret of the Rangers
by Andros'Girl4Life93
Summary: What if Andros was engaged before the destruction of KO-35? What if Zhane had a sister? What if Karone and Zhane had been kidnapped instead of just Karone? Pairings are Andros/Zoey, Karone/Zhane, Ashley/Carlos, and Cassie/T.J. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Andros was engaged before the destruction of KO-35? What if Zhane had a sister? What if Karone and Zhane had been kidnapped instead of just Karone? What if Astronema was only part of the rangers' worry? What if Zhane was turned evil as well. What if the silver ranger wasn't there instead it was the yellow ranger?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Zoey, Sargon (evil along with Astronema) and the plot. The power rangers are not and will never be mine. Thank you. Please R&R.

The red and yellow rangers were searching all around for their friends and fellow rangers but could find nothing but chaos and destruction. They were calling out the names of their friends hoping to get a response from at least one of them. They had been ambushed on their home planet of KO-35 by Dark Spector and his followers. What was worse is that the red and yellow rangers had not only their own morphers to deal with and protect but they had the morphers that would have belonged to their siblings had they not been kidnapped at the ages of 5 and 6 years old.

"Kelley! Kelley! Where are you?" The yellow ranger shouted.

"Zoey! Come on. They are gone. Lets go." The red ranger said.

"I don't think so rangers." Darkonda said.

"Back off Darkonda you have caused enough damage. Isn't it enough that you have destroyed our planet?" Zoey shouted from behind the yellow ranger helmet.

"Quantrons! Attack!"

The battle between good and evil began again and this time there was no turning back. The red ranger was fighting with Darkonda and half a dozen quantrons while the yellow ranger dealt with the majority of the quantrons. Suddenly the red ranger was lying on the ground demorphed. The yellow ranger noticed this and jumped in front of the sword as it got ready to come down on the red ranger.

"Zoey!" The red ranger screamed as he watched his last teammate and the love of his life fall to the ground. Darkonda disappeared and Zoey ended up demorphed. The red ranger picked up his love and went back to the megaship.

"Deca, set a course for the Cimmarian planet. Let me know if something happens to Zoey while she is in the crypochamber I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Yes Andros." Deca responded.

"How long will it take to get to the Cimmarian planet?" Andros asked.

"Approximately two years."

Andros sighed. He opened the locket around his neck and looked at the picture of his sister. Before closing the locket again he said, "I will find you Karone. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half years have passed since the day that Andros placed the yellow ranger in a crypochamber to heal her. He had just arrived on the Cimmarian planet in hopes to find, Zoey's brother, his sister, and Zordon.

"I would like all of you to meet my successor's. Astronema the princess of darkness and Sargon the prince of evil. They shall destroy the power rangers." Dark Spector said.

"The power rangers? HA! If Rita and Zedd, The Machine Empire and I could not destroy them what makes them think they can?" Divatox snapped.

"Silence. If you could have destroyed the rangers Divatox then how did one get on the dark fortress? Quantrons, attack the red ranger." Astronema demanded.

Andros panicked for a millisecond and then went for Astronema. If he could take her out then there would be no problem taking out her boyfriend Sargon. Sargon however saw this movement and stepped in front of Astronema. Andros didn't have time to stop his blade and Sargon didn't raise his to stop him. Andros' Spiral Saber landed on Sargon's left shoulder blade.

"Galaxy Glider. Hang ten!" Andros shouted and his red galaxy glider came. He headed back to the megaship which was a safe distance from the Cimmarian planet and the dark fortress. He stayed morphed when he arrived again. He also noticed that some things weren't right on the ship.

"Deca? Has anyone arrived on the megaship?" Andros asked.

"My censors detect four earthlings and a robot."

"How did they get here?"

"The megaship pulled them in for reasons unknown." Deca answered.

"Run a full scan over Zoey while I deal with these four."

"Andros my censors detect them in the engine room. Perhaps these are the four that could help you save Zhane, Karone, and Zordon." Deca said.

"I work alone Deca. You know that."

Andros rushed down to the engine room and saw the four humans in tattered ranger suits. He sighed knowing that these were Zordon's rangers from earth. He couldn't leave them here. They finally noticed him and took off their helmets and so he did the same.

"Your human?" The one in yellow asked.

"Earth isn't the only place that humans live. I am from a space colony on the planet KO-35. It's in the Karova system. Who are you?" Andros said with a bit of annoyance etched in his voice.

"I'm Cassie." The girl in pink said, the girl in yellow stepped forward, "and I'm Ashley." The one in red stepped forward "T.J." The one in green said, "I'm Carlos."

"I'm called Andros. Follow me." Andros said leading them away from the secret chamber behind the engine room and away from Zoey. The rangers followed Andros to the bridge and watched as Andros fixed Alpha.

"I don't have a voice recording of his old voice sorry."

"It's okay Andros I am quite happy with this one. Thank you." Alpha said.

"Deca, set a course for the planet Etha." Andros said.

"Course set. Hyper-rush velocity 2."

Andros walked over to the safe in the back of the room and punched in a code. He took out four of the morphers. Pink, Blue, Black, and Green. The silver and purple morphers remained inside just as the yellow morpher remained frozen in the healing chamber with Zoey. He took the morphers over to the rangers and watched as they grabbed a morpher. Carlos grabbed the black one, T.J. the blue one, Cassie the pink one, and Ashley grabbed the green one.

"These are your new astro morphers same rules apply with me as they do with Zordon. Never use your powers against another ranger, keep your identity secret on earth and never provoke a battle."

"Landing on the planet Etha Andros would you like me to run a scan of Zoey before you leave the ship?"

"Yes Deca. Zoey is the yellow ranger. She was injured in battle two years ago and has been healing ever since. She is also my fiancee."

"Everything is okay with Zoey." Deca reported.

"May we see her?" Ashley asked.

"When we get back, yes." Andros left the ship while the others followed. They began to pick up test samples when a blast exploded behind them.

Andros looked up and saw quantrons coming right at them. Astronema and Sargon were with them as well while Ecliptor stood back and watched. Astronema summoned her staff of darkness and shot at Ashley and Cassie who were closest to Andros.

"Cassie!" T.J. shouted as he ran to help his girlfriend up.

"I don't think so ranger." Sargon growled as he threw his sword which barely missed Carlos and T.J.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros said punching in the code on his morpher. All five rangers were morphed now.

The battle began and was going down hill for the rangers fairly quickly. Andros was now barely standing and the others were all being overtaken by quantrons. Just as Astronema and Sargon were about to finish them off a blast from the megaship hit Astronema's staff.

"I don't think so Astronema." A voice said as the yellow astro ranger stepped off the ship.

"Yellow ranger! HOW?!" Astronema demanded.

"Next time you want to kill me. Be smart and don't leave a ranger alive. Astro Staff! Fire." Yellow ranger shouted.

She ran over to Andros and helped him get up. While she was supporting his weight along with her own Astronema and Sargon glared at her.

"Ecliptor! Let's go."Sargon said. He, Astronema, Ecliptor, and the quantrons disappeared and the others all limped over to Andros.

"Andros, are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine Ashley. Lets get back to the ship."

"Smart idea. You have some cracked ribs and you are all pretty banged up. Deca, open the hatch. We are coming in." Yellow ranger said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hatch open Zoey. Should I send Alpha down to the med-bay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Deca."

The rangers walked back aboard the ship and the five that had morphed in battle demorphed so that Alpha could run a scan of them. Yellow ranger took off her helmet and let her hair flow down her back. She had long blonde hair that went half way down her back and she had hazel eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to Andros.

"When am I going to have to stop saving your butt? You are the leader not me." Yellow ranger smirked at Andros.

"When are you going to quit risking your life to save mine?" Andros questioned back.

"When you stop getting into trouble." She said taking a step towards him.

He opened his arms and she stepped closer. His arms laced themselves around her waist as she hugged him.

"So… you are Zoey then?" Ashley asked.

"That's me. And you are Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, and T.J." Zoey said.

"How did you know?" Cassie asked.

"Telepathic. I read Andros' mind."

"Zoey, be nice. They are part of the team now." Andros said.

"WHAT?!?! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU HAND OVER THEIR MORPHERS WHEN IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A YEAR ANDROS! WHY!" Zoey screamed. She ran from the room before Andros could answer her.

As Zoey approached her room she realized that she would have to accept this help until they found Karone and Zhane. Once they found them then the earth rangers could leave and they would be normal again. Well almost normal. Kelley, Zeke, Jordan, and Anca weren't here. Zoey opened her locket that always hung from her neck and stared at the picture of her brother. She sighed and closed the locket again. "I swear Zhane, I will find you again." She laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling until the door opened.

"Easy Zoe, its just me." Andros said.

"What happened? Where is everybody?" Zoey asked.

"There is a lot to talk about. Come grab a bite to eat with me." Andros said offering his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

As Andros and Zoey walked down to the work bay everything was quite. There were no need for words between them. Zoey knew Andros was trying to figure out how to tell her everything and Andros knew Zoey was trying to figure out how she would accept everything. Zoey paused when they got to the work bay because she was afraid she wouldn't like what Andros was about to tell her. They stepped inside and Andros let her have a moment to get reacquainted with the area.

"How long has it been?" She whispered as she caught sight of the picture of all the rangers minus the silver and purple rangers with their helmets off smiling.

"Two and a half years." Andros replied also looking at the picture.

"None of them survived?"

"No. I found their body's and retrieved the morphers so that Darkonda and Dark Spector couldn't get to them. Kelley was worst of them all to look at. Her neck had been sliced and Jordan was holding her when the explosion killed him. Anca had a metal rod through her back and Zeke was still alive when I got to him but just barely. He told me to find good rangers to replace them and to make sure that we destroyed the evil. We know that Astronema and Sargon know where Karone and Zhane are now we just need to get to them."

"They don't know where they are Andros. They are Karone and Zhane. That's what I was trying to tell you and Kelley before the battle." Zoey said.

"They are Karone and Zhane? How? Karone and Zhane were…"

"kidnapped ten years ago. I know Andros. Karone came to me in a dream right before the final battle on KO-35 and told me that they brainwashed her and Zhane to become Astronema and Sargon. We have to convince Karone that she isn't evil or the Earth will fall just like KO-35 did."

"What about Zhane? Why didn't he come to you in a dream?" Andros said pulling Zoey closer to him.

"He was on KO-35 not the dark fortress. He couldn't access me because Karone and I were in a private link. I thought he tried to get a hold of you. I guess not. Meaning Zhane is still very much under Dark Spector's powers. Karone has fought with herself day in and day out. Karone is there more than Astronema is and if you and I can get them alone we can talk to them and show them all the things we used to do together but I will not let my brother and best friend stay evil when they have powers waiting for them." Zoey said walking out of the room.

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress, Astronema sat on top of the desk and thought about her life before the evil. She remembered running through the trees of her home planet with another girl about her age. She looked very familiar to Astronema but no matter how much she thought about it she couldn't remember who she was or how she knew her. Sargon walked up behind her and looked at the photo of eight little kids running around thinking about the rangers that he helped destroy. He could still hear his sister pleading with him to stop but he struck at her with his sword any way. He looked away from the photo and to Astronema who now looked like Karone. He nodded to her and made himself Zhane again. They tapped into the telepathic link between themselves and their siblings.

_Zoey, Andros can you hear us? _Zhane thought.

_ZHANE? Is that really you? Is Karone there?_ Zoey thought back to her brother.

_I'm here Zoe. You guys the spell has been broken but we can't get off the Dark Fortress and directly onto the megaship. You have to meet us somewhere. _Karone answered.

_KO-35. That is the closest planet to where we are right now. That and miss stubborn wants to see what the destruction left._ Andros thought and you could hear the annoyance at Zoey's request.

_I think I have a right to since I have been locked up for two and a half years. Even you have to admit that we should go pay our respects to our friends or do you not care anymore because you gave up their morphers. _Zoey demanded.

_Meet on KO-35 in an hour Andros. Zoey, be nice to your fiancee. Wait, you two are still getting married right?" _Zhane thought.

_Unless, he changed his mind we are. _Zoey thought.


End file.
